1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved portable wall system and, more particularly, pertains to restricting the view of motorists in accident areas through a lightweight, readily collapsible portable wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of walls and other vision-restricting devices of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, walls and other vision-restricting devices of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of restricting the view of people through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for restricting the view of motorists in accident areas through a lightweight, readily collapsible portable wall. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,836 to LeMay discloses a screen partition assembly in a modular configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,838 to Hage et al. discloses a portable wall assembly with one or more panels supported by removably attached posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,439 to Scott discloses a portable industrial screen composed of frames with juxtaposed grooves and a rubber band hinge arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,465 to Del Castillo Von Haucke discloses modular privacy screen assemblies having one or more panels with joining members in a channel formation.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,909 to King et al. discloses a freestanding privacy screen comprised of a plurality of like panels joined together by hinge rods.
In this respect, the portable wall system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of restricting the view of motorists in accident areas through a lightweight, readily collapsible portable wall.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved portable wall system which can be used for restricting the view of motorists in accident areas through a lightweight, readily collapsible portable wall. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.